The present invention relates generally to hydraulic couplings for use in motor vehicle driveline applications for limiting slip and transferring torque between rotary members. More specifically, a drive axle assembly for an all-wheel drive vehicle is disclosed having a pair of hydraulic couplings each having a fluid pump, a multi-plate clutch assembly, and a fluid distribution system operable to control actuation of the clutch assembly.
In all-wheel drive vehicles, it is common to have a secondary drive axle that automatically receives drive torque from the drivetrain in response to lost traction at the primary drive axle. In such secondary drive axles, it is known to provide a pair of clutch assemblies connecting each axleshaft to a prop shaft that is driven by the drivetrain. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,028 discloses a secondary drive axle equipped with a pair of viscous couplings. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,126, 6,095,939, 6,155,947 and 6,186,258 each disclose secondary drive axles equipped with a pair of pump-actuated multi-plate clutch assemblies. In contrast to these passively-controlled secondary drive axles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,888 teaches of a secondary drive axle having a pair of multi-plate clutches that are actuated by electromagnetic actuators that are controlled by an electronic control system.
In response to increased consumer demand for motor vehicles with traction control systems, hydraulic couplings are currently being used in a variety of driveline applications. Such hydraulic couplings rely on hydromechanics and pressure-sensitive valve elements to passively respond to a limited range of vehicle operating conditions. These hydraulic couplings are susceptible to improvements that enhance their performance, such as a more controlled response to a wider range of vehicle operating conditions. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved hydraulic couplings that advance the art.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a hydraulic coupling for use in motor vehicle driveline applications for rotatively coupling a pair of rotary members to limit speed differentiation and transfer drive torque therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive axle assembly equipped with a pair of hydraulic couplings which are operably arranged for coupling a vehicle drivetrain to a pair of axleshafts.
In carrying out the above object, the drive axle assembly of the present invention includes a first hydraulic coupling operably disposed between the prop shaft and the pinion shaft, and a second hydraulic coupling installed in a differential drive module. The differential drive module includes a drive case driven by the pinion shaft, a bevel-type differential unit interconnected between the drive case and a pair of axleshafts, and the second hydraulic coupling is operably disposed between the drive case and at least one of the axleshafts.
The first hydraulic coupling generally includes a multi-plate clutch assembly operatively connecting a pair of rotary members, an actuator assembly for actuating the clutch assembly, and a fluid control system operable for controlling actuation of the actuator assembly. The actuator assembly includes a hydraulic pump and a piston mounted in a piston chamber for movement relative to the multi-plate clutch assembly. The fluid control system regulates the fluid pressure supplied to the piston chamber by the hydraulic pump to control the clutch engagement force exerted by the piston on the clutch assembly. The fluid control system includes an electrically-controlled flow control valve operable for regulating the fluid pressure delivered to the piston chamber. Preferably, the flow control valve is a pulse-width modulated (PWM) valve having a moveable valve element. The position of the valve element is controlled by an electronic traction control module that monitors and responds to certain vehicle operating conditions including, without limitation, a sump fluid temperature, a coupling outlet oil temperature, the four wheel speeds, and the piston chamber pressure. The electronic traction control module sends a control signal to the PWM control valve for modulating the hydraulic pressure supplied to the piston chamber, which, in turn, controls clutch engagement.